


Picking up the Pieces

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam receives a call from Jody to come over to Sioux Falls where the brothers find a surprise waiting for them.<br/>Set in season seven after the Chronos affair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
:

"Saaaaaam!" Dean's voice cut through the whooshing of the shower like a fog-horn through a pea-souper.

"Saaammy! Your phone's ringing!"

Sam huffed. The damn thing had been silent for the past three days and now it had to choose this exact moment to go off.

"You pick up, Dean!" he shouted back.

" No way, Sammy. I'm not gonna invade your privacy!"

"Since when, Dean!" Sam grumbled.

"I'm hurt that you think I would nosey into your affairs, bro. You can call back when you come out."

 

Dean smirked as he heard the water turn off; his brother was the most curious man on the planet and sure enough a moment later a dripping wet Sam with only the standard motel towel covering his privates, exited the bathroom.  


The elder Winchester wrenched his eyes away from the TV show he'd been watching and threw a glance at the kid.

He felt a 'what the heck' moment coming over him as he took in the length of Sam's hair. Dripping wet as it was, it reached down to his shoulders.  
Dean knew better than to comment though, for any time he'd brought attention to it in the past had only resulted in Sam letting it grow even longer!

Not that he cared how Sam kept his hair, his only worry was that it was a good hand-hold for any monsters that got up close, but as the ones they'd encountered so far hadn't been smart enough to yank on it, he couldn't complain too much!

He watched amused as his brother walked over to the table leaving a trail of water in his wake. Ah, Sammy!

 

"It's Jodie. I wonder what she wants?" Sam announced glancing at the call-name.

"Easy way to find out, man," Dean replied, his attention back on the screen.

 

"Jodie, Hi!"

"Hello, there handsome. How're things holding up? Dean disappeared down some rabbit hole again yet?" she asked teasingly.

"No, not yet," Sam replied, a smile curving his lips.

Hearing Jodie's voice made him feel good. They'd bonded when they'd worked together on the Chronos case to get Dean back and he'd developed a sincere soft spot for her.

 

"You fellas anywhere near Sioux Falls, by any chance?"

"Three or four hours away. Why is there any trouble?" he asked worriedly.

"No, no! It's just that there's some business to attend to that concerns you Winchester boys and I'd be obliged if you'd drop by."

"What kind of business?" Sam asked puzzled.

 

By this time Dean had twisted his head round, listening in to the conversation.

"Legal business. But don't worry, the law isn't back on your asses or anything. So... Can you take a run over?"

Sam threw a glance at Dean who just shrugged.

 

"Yeah. I suppose so. We're just sitting around; but what's it about?"

"Okay then. See you later, boys."

"Jodie...!"

 

"What did she want, Sam?" 

"Huh, she didn't say exactly but we're doing nothing here. Might as well go see why she called."

"I'll be all packed up and ready to go before you fix up that girly hair of yours," Dean smirked unable to keep himself from commenting, but only succeeding in earning the expected bitch-face!

 

Five hours later the Impala pulled up outside the Sioux Falls Police Station where a smiling Jodie Mills came quickly out to greet them.

Sam pulled down the passenger window at her approach.

 

"Boys. Good to see you. Been waiting for you to turn up, thought you'd be here sooner though."

"Yeah," Sam grinned back." We would have if my 'burger brother' here hadn't stopped to devour a plate-load of them."

"Hey, good to see you too, Jodie," Dean chimed in, leaning over Sam towards the sheriff. " Don't listen to Samantha here. He wouldn't know good food if he fell over it."

 

Jodie just shook her head laughing. These two just didn't realise how sweet they came off but she certainly wasn't going there!

 

"Well, now that you're here we should get right down to business," she declared, her voice taking on a more serious tone.  
She pulled opened the back door of the car and planked herself down on the seat, two pairs of eyes turning in synch towards her.

"Listen..., I hate to bring this up 'cos I know how Bobby's death affected you boys. I get it because ...well..., it was hard for me too...you know."

She hesitated for a second trying to find the right words but there was no easy way of saying it so she plunged right in. "Bobby left a will with Pete Robson the lawyer and you both are cited as the heirs. Pete's been at me for weeks now to call you guys over to read it but I kept putting him off to give you time to grieve, tho' I guess it can't be put off any longer."

 

She watched as the brothers' faces took on similar expressions of confusion, then Dean declared quietly." We had no idea that Bobby left a will."

" It's just something we never even contemplated," Sam added.

 

Jodie nodded. She understood.

"I told Pete to expect us sometime today so... no time like the present!"

Jodie...," Sam began.

" Sam, Bobby left a will naming you boys as his heirs. I think he would want you to know what his wishes were, don't you?"

Dean nodded, answering for his brother. "Yeah, I suppose he would. Where to?"

 

The brothers shifted uncomfortably on the chairs the lawyer had provided, while the older man got ready to read Bobby's will.

"I won't bother with all the legal jargon and get right to the point. Mr Robert Singer leaves everything he owns, including any and all contents of the house, yard and whatever is found therein to Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester. That's about it. Bobby... Mr Singer wasn't one for frills and fancies!  
Now I know the house was burned down a couple of months ago but you boys might be able to salvage something from the yard. The cars are still all there."

He consulted one of the papers he had on his desk.

"Ah yes, he left some cash in a bank account too. A hundred thousand dollars which of course is also yours."

 

The brothers exchanged surprise glances. Bobby had never talked about money and they assumed he just eked out a day to day living with the spare parts from the junked cars.

"What else?" Robson muttered absent-mindedly to himself. Finally he pulled out an envelope from under the pile of documents on his desk.  
"He left this letter for you both too," he added, handing it to Dean. "Now then, a couple of signatures here and that should be us."

 

Five minutes later the brothers found themselves on the steps outside the building.

"Sorry I had to put you through that, guys," Jodie said. " But it had to be done. Listen, I've gotta go. There's stuff on hold back at the station, but you're both invited to my place for dinner later, and I won't take no for an answer," she said, holding up her hands to shush them before either could object. "Eight o'clock sharp."

:

After Dean had dropped her off at the station, he turned to his brother.

"What do you say we take a trip out to Bobby's, Sam? We haven't been back since it burned down."

"Yeah. It's a good place to open this letter, " Sam answered as he turned the envelope over in his hands.

:

No more was said until the Impala rolled up the familiar driveway to stop in front of the charred remains of what the brothers had ultimately regarded as their home.

 

TBC


	2. Good Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers check out Bobby's place.  
> :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They exchanged a solemn glance before exiting the Impala and making their way across the yard to roughly where Bobby's front door had been.

The last time they'd seen this place the wisps of smoke had been rising like spectres from the wreckage, but now with the ulterior damage inflicted by the weather and abandon of the last few months, the sight before them was truly a pitiful one.

There was nothing left of the building apart from some black carbonized sticks of wood grasping at the air like black fingers, and a pile of rubble.

 

Dean avoided looking at his brother knowing that Sam's eyes would be wide and moist and he had no wish to let his emotions come to the fore; Sam did that enough for both.

His little brother was no longer so little; in a few days he would be twenty-nine if Dean was gonna go by Earth years, but neither he nor Sam really knew how to count those years any more. Did one add in Hell, deaths and resurrections? He wasn't sure, all he knew was that Sammy was born in 1983; this was 2012, so for him Sam in a few days would be twenty-nine and he himself had not long ago celebrated his thirty-third birthday.

They had never really talked much about the future, for why bother if your life was on the line practically every day.

Sam had asked him once if he thought they would ever grow old.

His answer had been no, that they would die young, blasted away by a random monster, but deep in his heart Dean had hoped maybe that one day something good might come along for them, that maybe he and Sam would get to be brothers without anyone on their tail, just the Winchester boys and Baby.

At his tired sigh, Sam turned towards him.

 

"Dean.." was the only word he managed to get out.

"I know Sammy. I know, " Dean cut in, clapping a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. "Come on man, let's take a quick look round though there's not much to see apart from the piles of old car carcasses."

Dean made his way across the ruins of the house, his eyes now and then catching a glimpse of some metal object that had resisted the searing heat of the fire.

 

"Dean," Sam called out excitedly. "Do you think the panic room is still intact?"

"Maybe. It was made of iron. It might have resisted the blast. Let's take a look," Dean replied.

They called up the lay-out of the old house in their minds.

"It should be around here, What do you think, Sam?"

"Yeah, there's about right. Gimmi a hand to clear away the wreckage, Dean," Sam said beginning to pull at the pile of rubble.

 

Before long the familiar fan that had been on the ceiling of the room came into view, and the brothers peered down into the darkness below.

"We need a torch here, Sammy," Dean declared.

 

The light allowed them to see down into the room.

"It seems intact," Dean announced as he moved the torch around. "The last piece of wood we pulled away covered the opening and kept most of the other rubble from falling in on it."

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "But we're gonna have to dig out all the stuff that's fallen into the basement to get down and open the door."

"Well, that can wait, dude. Jodie's expecting us for dinner. We gotta find a motel and freshen up," Dean answered. He looked over at Sam whose hands and jacket were covered in grey ashes, knowing that he was just as dirty.

Sam made his way over to the water-pump that Bobby had dug in the yard and washed the dust from his hands wiping them dry on his jeans.

 

 

"Dean,you wanna read this now?" Sam asked quietly, referring to the letter they had received from the lawyer.

Dean pursed his lips and stared down at the ground."I don't know, Sam. I don't know if I want to hear what Bobby wrote."

He knew that whatever it contained would probably initiate another emotional moment and the sight of the burnt house had already affected him enough.

 

"Dean," Sam replied softly, understanding his brother's resistance. "He left it for us. We have to respect his last wishes."

"If you say so , Sammy." Dean acquiesced unconvinced.

"Come on!" Sam added, his hand curling round Dean's forearm, pulling him towards the Impala. They slid up onto her hood and sat side by side.  
Sam opened the envelope, pulled out the folded sheet of paper covered in Bobby's neat handwriting and began to read.

 

 

"Sam, Dean, if you're reading this it means that some critter finally managed to gank my sorry ass. I hope you two boys whupped him real good for that!"

The brothers exchanged looks.

Dick Roman was still on the loose but it was only a question of time before the Big-mouths got what was coming to them. Roman had killed Bobby and he was going to pay.

Two pairs of green eyes hardened into slivers of ice as they contemplated that sweet inevitable moment!

 

Sam lowered his head and continued on.

"You'll know by now that I left you boys the house, the business and some cash in the bank.

Karen and I had started to put some money by when we married, and over the years I added stuff some of the people whose lives and families Rufus and I saved back in the day, insisted on giving us.

Then even if the spare-parts business doesn't seem like much, it gives you a good enough living. I'm sure if the day ever came you two could make a real go of it. Well. It's all yours now. Do what you want.

I know that not many hunters get to retire but you boys are special.  
Never know what's in store for you. Maybe growing old gracefully is in the cards for the Winchesters after all!

 

I never told you this but just before Karen got possessed and I had to kill her, we had a flaming row because she wanted kids and I didn't. If I'd known what was going to happen to her I'd have promised her a houseful.

Funny how things work out; Karen who wanted children so badly never got to have any and I got to have two great ones. Yeah, I'm talking about you two idjits!

The first time John brought you here Dean was about six and Sam was this little tyke clinging on to him like a limpet. When John dumped you both on me I hadn't a clue what to do. Good job Dean knew all the ins and outs of child-care and well, old Bobby's a quick learner too!

All I'm gonna say is that you boys changed my life, turned me from a miserable old drunk into a happy one!

Oh, it hasn't been all plain sailing.  
Two more stubborn and pig-headed idjits I've never met in my life, always bickering and then ending up hurting each other when that was the last thing either of you intended to do, for I ain't ever seen brothers as close and loving' as you two chuckle-heads.

You boys need each other. Any fool can see that and as I'm no longer around to kick your dumb asses into line when you insist on doing something stupid, you just think on old Bobby and what he'd tell ya!

 

Well, that's me said my bit.

God knows where I'll have ended up by the time you read this letter but I think Crowley's gonna be the lucky one that gets my ass. I did something when I was a kid that'll send me straight to Hell.

Well whatever. If that's the case I hope I never get to see you boys down there. There's been enough Hell in your lives to last for all eternity. If anybody deserves Heaven it's you two and don't you dare deny it Dean! I never met a person who thought so little of himself!

Your destiny is in your own hands boys and I don't have to tell you to do me proud, for I know you will.

Love you both,

Bobby.

 

 

Sam hadn't bothered to wipe away the tears that had trailed down his face while he was reading and when he glanced at Dean he saw that his brother's eyes were filled with moisture, before he quickly passed a hand over his face, wiping it away.

"Dean.." Sam whispered as he folded up the letter.

Dean manfully sniffed back a tear that threatened to slip out and pursed his lips before answering.

"What do you want me to say, Sammy? I loved the old guy too." he raised his eyes to meet Sam's. "We both did and he knew that. I miss him Sammy, I always will."

Sam just nodded , too choked up to reply. Dean turned to slip to the ground but Sam's hand on his shoulder made him turn.

"Dean. I..."

Dean sighed as he pulled his brother into his arms. "I know we don't always see things the same way and we're both pig-headed like Bobby said, but I'm always gonna be here for you Sammy."

He felt Sam pull on his jacket. "Promise me we'll go out together Dean. I don't want to be left on my own ever again!"

"I promise Sammy." He had no idea if he'd be able to keep his word, but he would try his damnedest.

He gave his brother one last squeeze then pulled away.

 

"Come on Sasquatch. I've a feeling that if we're late Jodie is gonna be madder than a wounded bear. We don't want to keep her waiting."

Sam gave him a watery smile and folded himself into the passenger seat.

The brothers took one last look at the burnt house before setting off down the drive-way. They'd be back and they'd dig out the panic room, but first they had a date with Dick Roman and the Leviathans.

Dean pulled out Bobby's old flask, took a slug and handed it to Sam who took it almost reverently and drank  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months later the brothers return to Sioux Falls and to the ruins of Bobby's house where Dean makes an unexpected suggestion.  
> :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The two young men contemplated the sight before them; the past months hadn't been kind to the burnt pile of blackened wood that had once been their adopted home, nor to the rusting heaps of old car carcasses which surrounded it.

Not a panorama which would normally touch one's heart, but to the onlookers it had signified family, safety, and a place to rest when everything had seemed to conspire against them. It had belonged to the crusty old hunter Robert Singer or to all who had known him, simply Bobby; and now it was theirs.

Sam and Dean had never possessed more than the clothes on their backs, a cheap suit and tie for their FBI aliases, a variety of guns and other weapons that had kept them alive throughout the years and a forty-six year old Impala which had been built from the ground up more than once by the elder Winchester.

Six eventful months had passed since Bobby had breathed his last in hospital, his final word etched forever into the brothers' hearts. 'Idjits' he'd called them, but the affection behind the seeming insult had turned it into the most eloquent of attestations of his love for the two boys who had entwined themselves around his heart and brought unexpected joy to his barren life.

Bobby hadn't gone easy into death, in fact he'd stubbornly lead his reaper a merry dance, not wanting to leave his boys alone.

He knew he was their anchor, the one who yelled at them when they bickered like immature five-year olds, who comforted them in his own tough-love way when one or the other had gone missing and the remaining brother was going out of his mind with worry.

He shouted and cajoled and encouraged when they were depressed and had nothing left to give, and his boys would find that little extra energy just for him; just because it was he who had asked, because they loved him too.

John Winchester was their father but by hell, Bobby had taken on that mantle full-time since John had sold his soul for his eldest. God knows it wasn't the easiest job in the world 'cos those boys were like two wild critters, wrapped up in each other, at times to the limit, and forever ready to throw themselves into the riskiest situations just to keep their sibling safe.

The most dangerous weakness in their lives was this; the need to physically have the other by their side.

It was what got them into trouble every time, yet the two boys had always managed to claw themselves out of the most desperate situations through sheer courage and will-power alone.

They were his own home-grown Batman and Robin; two unsung, world-saving heroes in flannel and jeans!

:

Bobby had made his will years ago.

Everything he owned was to go to Sam and Dean Winchester and though he'd expected to get another couple of years under his belt, at least he had left them something, even if after the fire set by the Leviathans, it had been a piss-poor heritage.

:  
:

"Dean," Sam called, sensing the aura of sadness that was leaching out of his brother. "You okay? We didn't have to come back, you know."

"Yeah, we did Sam! It's six months to the day Bobby died and four since we burnt the flask and he ghosted off to who knows where. This is where we gave him a hunter's burial. I just thought it was a good time to come pay our respects before going off for the big shoot-out with Dick Roman. You know what Sam, after we've ganked the son a of a bitch, we're coming back here," Dean added.

He turned towards his brother, better to see how Sam would take what he was about to say.

"I want to re-build, Sam. I want to keep faith to Bobby, to what he left us. I always thought we'd die young, clawed to death by some monster, but say we DO get old, there's nowhere I'd rather put down roots than right here where we passed so many good days."

He stopped, waiting to see what his brother's comment would be.

Sam furrowed his brow, a sure sign he was concentrating on giving a pondered answer.

"You've never talked about settling down before," Sam replied cautiously. "What's made you change your mind?"

"Well Sammy, we're not getting any younger; we're not gonna be able to hunt at peak performance for ever. It'd be good to have a place to park our asses when our legs won't hold us up any more. Then Jody still has most of Bobby's books and the Campbell stuff is still there. You could get all them all back together under one roof. Fix up a good library.

When we've taken out Dick, we 'll have some time on our hands; we gotta do something to keep ourselves occupied. You get extra-bitchy when you're bored, Sasquatch! " Dean smirked, punching his younger sibling on the arm.

As he anticipated, Sam immediately bristled up. " Me? I'm the one who gets bored? You're joking, man! You're worse than a bear with a sore head when you don't have at least a herd of werewolves on your ass."

"Well, that's settled then. We go; take care of Dick and get into the building business," Dean announced firmly.

"But Dean, we know nothing about building a house, " Sam reminded his over-enthusiastic brother.

"Sam," Dean replied as if talking to a dumb kid. "I built the Impala up from scratch, you don't think a house is going to be a problem for an awesome guy like me; do you?"

"But Dean," Sam tried again.

"Don't be such a spoil sport, Sammy. I'm sure Jody can give us some hints on who we can get to give us a quick tutorial on house-building," he grinned, amused at Sam's continued eye-rolling and head shaking.

"Come on, princess; let's go visit with Jody. Never leave 'till tomorrow what you can do today'! Eh Sammy?" 

Sam let himself be infected with Dean's enthusiasm. He was happy that his big brother was happy. They still had to face-off with Dick and for that It was better to have Dean in high spirits.

He gave one last glance at the yard.

"If you can hear me Bobby. Thanks; thanks for everything, " he whispered before turning towards the Impala and his brother, for that was his place.  
When they had dispatched the Leviathan threat; they'd have a go at making Bobby's house rise like a phoenix from its ashes!

TBC


End file.
